


Kiss with a Lie/唇上的謊言

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Relatively Gen, but written with the pre-OT3 in mind, written for Man from UNCLE kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya Kuryakin正巧是Isabelle Baasch的喜歡的類型，而Napoleon跟Gaby覺得這場臥底任務會是一場災難。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss with a Lie/唇上的謊言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kissed with a Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683278) by [kat8cha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha). 



『Peril，記得，絕對不要忘記微笑。』Napoleon說。

『我知道該怎麼笑。』Illya出聲聲明，然後他拉起嘴角做出了個接近＂微笑＂的面部表情，以表證明。這笑容實在太過刻意、驚悚，Napoleon差點就要尖叫著逃離房間。『看吧，那是個微笑。』Illya說，回復成那一成不變的死板表情，Napoleon則花了3秒鐘讓他的心跳找回正常節奏。

『你必須要稱讚你的目標。』Gaby接著說道，『從頭髮開始，沒有女人不愛自己的頭髮。或是她的首飾，我想那也是個很好的切入點，如果她有打扮的話。』她下意識地撫弄自己手上的戒指。這不是之後Illya送給她當作紀念品的那個，因為Napoleon堅稱他的未婚妻絕對不會帶上Illya審美觀下的任何飾物。

『稱讚別人我也辦得到。你今天看起來非常漂亮，你洋裝的顏色很襯你的眼睛。』Illya的口氣單調死板而且毫不生動。

Gaby毫無掩飾地翻了個白眼，Napoleon則把臉埋進了掌心。

＂這將會是一場災難＂他們兩個同時想到，完全無法理解為什麼Waverly還沒有出來停止這場即將到來的鬧劇。他們了解Illya，Illya雖然有點固執冷淡，但他KGB頭號特工的名號可非浪得虛名。特別是在任務中－六次任務中－救出Solo跟Gaby之後。他仍舊堅持不懈地想要證明自己的才能。Illya熱衷於征服眼前的每個難題，並用拳頭說服所有不開口、不配合的人乖乖聽話。

一個想法突然地閃過Napoleon的腦海，他倏地抬頭，後腦勺差點兒就跟沙發椅背來了個親密接觸。

『你知道怎麼接吻，對吧？』

『我... ...什麼？』雖然Illya的臉頰仍舊維持著鐵冰冰的膚色，在他背後的Gaby卻清楚的看到Illya整個脖子瞬間燒得通紅。『我當然會接吻。』Illya說道。

Gaby不禁猜測起他的技巧如何。他還沒有親過她，還沒。而她現在開始懷疑Illya的嘴上功夫將會完全不符合她的標準。

『沒有經驗沒關係，Peril，如果你真的想－』

如果眼神可以殺人，那Napoleon現在應該死過好幾回了。他住了嘴，Illya跺著重步離開了房間，（大概跑去自己的房間藏起來了，Napoleon想。）Gaby幫自己斟了杯酒，估量Illya之所以會這麼激動的理由。他們真的必須關心下Illya的吻技，畢竟，任務目標肯定也很關心。好消息是，至少她手中這杯香檳是上等貨。

『這，』Napoleon也幫自己到了杯酒，宣布道『會是一場災難。』

『你還不知道呢。』雖然腦中抱持著同樣想法，Gaby仍舊堅持道。當Napoleon看向她時女孩兒狠狠的瞪了她一眼，『你不知道、我不知道。甚至Waverly也能肯定最後這個任務會變得怎麼樣。』

誠實地來說，Napoleon認為自己衡估事情的準度算不錯，但這次真的... ...非常詭異。

『我知道，Illya可以做監視，打起架來更是嚇死人，但認真的，派他臥底……？』Napoleon搖搖頭說『他連勾引妳都辦不到。』

『我不認為他想要勾引我。』Gaby說。Illya是曾... ...怎麼說，他是有蠻迷人的時候，像是他給自己準備新戒指時。他對其他人就沒那麼好... ...雖然說他也曾經嘗試過討好Uncle Rudy。也許，假如Uncle Rudy最後沒有叫他雜種(cart horse)*的話，結果會好一些。不過他也沒為自己的建築家背景做好功課。

據Napoleon所說，Illya的科學底子倒是頗硬的(噢他當時是怎麼解釋那些鈾元素的？)但仍舊，在羅馬時Illya還是沒成功讓自己的臥底背景說服任何人。看在上帝的份上，世界上有那麼多種理由，他到底為什麼偏要選＂Gaby是我的謬思女神＂做為開頭?

這派對將會是一場災難。

 

Gaby跟Napoleon看起來像是要去參加葬禮。噢，不是說他們穿著全黑，服裝部分典雅而華麗；Napoleon甚至幫女伴帶了朵玫瑰，Gaby沒有把它别上去，倒是一條新穎的項鍊繫在她窈好的頸上。他們看起來華美而耀眼，無疑是走在(美國的)時尚尖端。畢竟對間諜來說，跟熟悉自己吃飯的工具是基本，為此再貼身的衣服他們都樂意盡責地把自己塞進去。

Gaby將槍塞在手提包內，因為她身上的這件洋裝根本不夠長到足以藏槍。

他們沒有在大廳裡遇到Illya，這使她擔心。除了Illya對於他們常常故意因為臥底而沒有露面，總是防衛性十足這點之外。

派對裡也沒有Illya的身影。Gaby跟Napoleon在場內隨意地閒逛，Napoleon向旁人介紹他的未婚妻，Gaby則在他身側展現自己身為女人的美麗(她知道自己不是，實際上，非常有魅力。)同時也不忘四處觀察任何可疑的人事物。他們遲了一拍才辨認出Illya從大廳另一邊迎面傳來的笑聲。

Napoleon退了幾步，想從服務生端著的盤子上取杯酒喝。下個瞬間它們卻從杯中被濺灑到了地上。『我很抱歉... ...』他開口。

『噢親愛的，』

是Illya跟Mrs. Baasch，她一隻手捂在嘴前，面帶驚懼。而另一隻手正... ...挽著Illya。

『我們沒有嚇著你吧！』

『是我的錯，』Illya搶在Gaby跟Napoleon之前開口，

『我的母親老是說我笑得太大聲。她... ...』Illya頓了會兒，俊秀的眉頭微皺，好似在回想自己母親的容顏『她覺得我笑起來堪比打雷。』

 

Mrs.Baasch有水晶吊燈般的笑聲，清脆且尖銳。『你的笑聲太有活力了，看看你嚇著了我們剛碰見的新朋友。』

老女人比Illya矮了近30公分，不過她高聳的髮型弭補了這個生理缺欠。Illya傾身向前好讓自己佔據Mrs.Baasch的視線。她抬起頭來，Illya用一個完美的角度輕啄她的唇。

『我只希望我沒有嚇到你，Isabelle。』

Isabelle向他眨了眨那雙灰色明亮的大眼，『我跟你說過，叫我Belle。』

Illya微微垂下他的眼簾，雙眼沒有完全闔上，只以一個剛好的角度展現裡面漂亮的蔚藍... ...Gaby覺得一口氣梗在喉上，這招漂亮，Illya是從那裡學來的？『你知道，Belle在法文中是＂漂亮＂的意思。』

老梗，不過有用。Mrs.Baasch聽起來完全被取悅了，『你嘴真甜。』她說。

『算不上什麼，Belle。』，所以他現在是在耍嘴皮子嗎？Gaby伸手去勾Napoleon的手臂，冀望能抓回些實際感，Napoleon跟她一樣也愣住了。同樣被Illya迷住的還有那個蹲下來清潔碎玻璃的服務生，以及兩個派對中的旁觀者。

『我誠摯地請求妳當我的模特兒，』Illya說道，老天，他的聲音真好聽，『妳應和藝術一樣永垂不朽。』

永垂不朽，正是Baasch麾下的科學家所努力的目標。『當然，但我從來沒看過你作畫。』Isabelle笑道，完全陷進了Illya精心撒落的網中。『要是你是印象派的該怎麼辦？』

『不，我是Baskakov的忠實信徒，他走的是寫實風格。』Illya的語氣裡摻了點幽默與調戲的意味，Napoleon印象中的聲音裡的沙啞此刻消失無蹤。『他的色感簡直無與倫比，希望有一天我也能達到那樣子的水準。』

『我是沒看過Baskakov的作品，』Napoleon趁機插入這場對話。『但他不可能有你說的那麼好。』

Illya和Mrs.Baasch同時鄙夷地朝他們哼了聲。這個同步使Illya鈍了下，思緒從他臉上閃過(但被隱藏的很好)。『他是個美國人。』Illya說，把這當做原因，他轉頭，對Baasch擺出勝利般的笑容。

『你知道美國人的品味... ...』

『噢，當然。』Baasch終於正眼瞧向Gaby，這種看法Gaby很熟悉－－太熟悉了。是那種＂你能把一個女孩從汽車底下拖出來，但你永遠沒辦法洗掉她身上那股機油味＂的眼神。

『知道嗎?親愛的，如果你喜歡Baskakov，那我有些寶貝你非得看看不可。』

一直到Illya被 Isabelle Baasch半拉著離去後－一個以難以取悅聞名、喜歡高挑金髮、帶點藝術味兒的男子的女人－Gaby才回神過來，意識到自己摟著Napoleo的手掐的老緊。『剛剛，』她問，聲音很輕，一點點的憤怒和忌妒混雜其中，『發生了什麼事？』

『KGB最好的探員，』Napoleon從經過的服務生手上抓了兩杯香檳，遞給Gaby。『毋庸質疑。』

他們的任務順利地進行著。


End file.
